Harder, Bocchan
by Howii
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel - A Black Butler One shot, S&M, Lemon Yaoi. Only meant for pervs ;) Enjoy


**WARNING: SMUT BELOW – BOYxMAN… wait… BOYxDEMON… umm… MASTERxBUTLER ..that's better – BLOOD – AND…Sexiness? (*3*) Enjoy**

* * *

Sebastian tucked in his little master under the warm white blankets. He couldn't help but gaze admiringly at the boy in his peaceful slumber. His eyes were glued to the soft lips, the creamy skin that lay bare at the base of his neck, the long black lashes that casts shadows over rosy cheeks. Sebastian sighed. What he would give to make the little one crave him the same way he craves his master. A wicked smirk spread across the man's face as a thought struck his mind.

 _I'll just have to make him crave me._

Ciel felt an icy finger caress his cheek, and then trail slowly down his neck. He sighed in bliss at the cool temperature against his heated skin.

A soft chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips as he watched his master croon against his touch. He gently pulled back the white covers and stared mischievously at the buttons keeping Ciel's body concealed. Sebastian slid his fingers to the top button, skillfully unbuttoning all the way down, until his sweet master's body was exposed. He licked his lips in delight.

Ciel felt the air brush against his nipples and a shiver ran through his body. Icy fingers painted against his stomach and chest, creating a lovely picture of goosebumps. Ciel gasped and wiggled under each stroke. Still half asleep, he didn't bark out commands for more…not yet. He writhed against the sheets and his toes curled. His gasps became closer to pants as the fingertips brushed all over his body. His flushed skin grew hotter under the icy touch. He moaned as he wished for the cool fingers to put out the fire that burned within his soul and seeped out of every one of his pores.

Lust swirled in Sebastian's stomach as he watched the boy become undone under his touch. He bit his lip to restrain himself and hold on to the little sanity he had left. He leaned down and whispered sweetly in his master's ear. "I suffer from insanity, all because of you, bocchan."

Ciel, in a drugged state from his slumber, grinned at the words in ear. "Liar."

Sebastian's eyes widened at the word spoken from the boy. Before he could reply, hands gripped the collar of his tux and tugged him down, causing him to fall on top of his master. Then soft, silken words were purred against the skin below his earlobe. "You do not suffer. You enjoy every minute of this insanity, just like I do." A hot tongue flicked against his flesh and Sebastian had to hold back a gasp. The little tongue lavished his earlobe. Teeth grazed against the skin and then sunk into the softness. Sebastian couldn't stop the groan that came from deep within his chest. "Bocchan, more… please." Thankfully he kept the shaking out of his voice.

Ciel couldn't stop the frenzy now that he started. He held his demon tight against his body as he tasted every inch of exposed skin. Once he realized that wasn't enough, he yanked at the tie and ripped apart the buttons, revealing a chiseled chest. He ran his tongue over the pretty ivory, slicking all of it with his saliva. Then he thought, not even this is enough. "Sebastian, strip."

Sebastian hummed in approval at his master's sharp tongue. He stripped obediently. He cast his tie, and then shrugged his jacket and shirt down his arms. A blue eye watched his every movement. Sebastian popped open his pants and unzipped them, letting them slide down his legs. Next, he hooked his thumbs into his briefs, tugging them down his thighs, all the way to the floor. Once he straightened back up, his erection bobbed up, standing proud against his lower stomach and resting against his naval.

Ciel bit his lip, staring at the man's large erection. His own erection began throbbing, needing attention. "Sebastian, come." He watched the demon take a step towards the bed. The mattress sunk slightly under the weight of Sebastian's knee, then his other knee, then soon his whole body. Ciel eyed his butler and said, "closer." The man's naked body crawled closer to him, until Sebastian's face was hovering over Ciel's. "Good. Now, kiss me."

Without hesitation, Sebastian leaned down and plunged his tongue deep into his master's hot little mouth. Their tongues danced sinfully together and their mixed saliva began to dribble down Ciel's chin. His master purred with satisfaction and tilted his head, wanting more. Sebastian gave him more. He let his tongue slide all the way to the back of the boy's mouth until their teeth began to clash. Fingers tangled into his hair and pulled him ever closer. Their teeth banged and saliva coated their chins. Their tongues didn't cease their thrusts, but sped up in a fiery passion. Sebastian could feel the body under him writhe and wiggle. Moans filled his mouth and he tried to devour and swallow each and every one.

Ciel stopped moving his tongue just long enough to bite down on his demon's lip. The man grunted in pleasure. Ciel released the lip, licked it, then sunk his teeth back down into the sweet flesh even harder until the taste of blood filled his mouth. He shuddered at the sweetness against his tongue. He wanted more. His nails dug into Sebastian's scalp as he leaned up and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the man's neck, over and over, until blood coated his mouth and trickled down his chin.

 _More…_

Nails scraped down Sebastian's back, blood welling up under the pressure.

 _More!_

Teeth sank into the flesh of Sebastian's collarbone and blood ran down his chest and then dripped down onto Ciel's stomach.

 _MORE!_

"Sebastian," Ciel gasped out.

"Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian breathing was ragged.

"Touch me. Make me scream."

Sebastian was passed the ability to think. His hands roamed over the boy's body, his tongue licked against the heated flesh, his erection ground into the smaller one's erection. His name became sweet cries as his touch became rougher, less calculated. He lowered himself, shifting his body so that he was hovering over his master's delicate thighs. He gripped the boy's knees and spread them far apart, exposing his master's precious treasures. Sebastian growled hungrily. His face closed the dreaded space and let his tongue lavish the smooth thighs. He nibbled the silken skin, leaving love marks all over the paleness.

Ciel moaned as the man's tongue slaved against his thighs. He shuddered as he felt that hot tongue setting fire to his entrance. Sebastian's tongue swirled around the pink hole, teasing it. Ciel grabbed hold of black hair and shoved downwards as he thrust his hips upwards. He cried out as the fire sunk inside of him, lavishing the walls of his hole. His back arched as Sebastian's tongue skillfully mimicked the motions of sex, plunging in and sliding out. Large hands grabbed Ciel's thighs tightly, spreading them even further. Ciel's nails dug deep into the man's shoulders, holding him hostage. One hand let go of his thigh. Ciel cried out as a finger was pushed inside of him, along with Sebastian's tongue. They moved together in sync. Another finger was added and began pumping in and out of his ass. The tongue disappeared, only to be placed against the tip of his cock. It slipped against his dripping slit, causing his legs to tremble. Ciel was losing his mind. The pleasure of Sebastian's long fingers stroking his insides and Sebastian's soft lips sliding up and down his shaft was too much. Ciel screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum filling his demon's mouth.

Sebastian moaned in delight as his master's sweetness flowed down his throat. Sweat soaked the sheets under Ciel's trembling body. "My sweet bocchan, I'm not done with your body." Sebastian inserted a third finger and pumped vigorously, becoming impatient. Ciel's moans seemed to wrap around his cock, causing it to throb painfully. He pulled out his fingers and without warning his little master, slammed his cock all the way to the hilt. Ciel's head fell back against the pillow and his body arched as he screamed Sebastian's name. Drool dribbled down the side of Ciel's mouth as he pound into his master's ass. Nails raked down his back and he hissed in pleasure as warm liquid rolled down his spine. Ciel grabbed his chest and dug his fingers in even deeper, holding on while Sebastian's hips bucked wildly. Sebastian could feel the blood bead under his master's nails and moaned, bucking into the boy faster and deeper. Blood dripped from his body down onto Ciel's. The thought of his little master covered in his crimson sent a shiver up his spine and made his stomach coil. Sebastian stopped trying to stay quiet and let the moans pour from his lips. Teeth sank into his neck, causing more blood to drip onto his master. He groaned and shuddered, "Harder, bocchan." The teeth in his flesh sank deeper. Blood pooled onto Ciel's chest and stained the sheets.

Ciel's cries filled the dark room, along with the slapping of flesh and his pounding heart. He could feel Sebastian's heavy balls slap against his upper ass. Sebastian took hold of his thighs and shoved them up so his lower back was completely off the bed. He wrapped his legs around the demon's neck and cried out once more as Sebastian's cock slid deeper inside of him. His legs trembled and his stomach tightened. His head fell back as a scream ripped from his chest, white fluid spilling onto his stomach. After a few more pumps, he felt hotness fill him up and then dribble down his ass onto the bed.

They both lay panting in a mess of saliva, blood, and cum. "Sebastian, let's take a bath."

"Yes, my Lord."

They both soaked in the steaming water. Ciel rested his head back on his demon's chest and tilted his head so his face could nuzzle into a cozy neck covered in bite marks. Arms wound around his waist and lips tenderly brushed against his. He sighed, completely content for the first time in a while.

* * *

 ***heavy breathing* You're welcome (*L*)**


End file.
